The Call of the Force
by zoegays
Summary: After 3 years of training with Luke Skywalker, Rey returns to the Resistance base on D'Quar to visit her old friends and show that she has become a Jedi Knight, ready to take her place as Hero of the Resistance. Upon arriving, however, she meets a new young pilot being trained by none other than Poe Dameron. Who is this pilot? Why does she make Rey feel so out of balance? Rey/OC


**Somewhere Like Home**

The hatch on the Millennium Falcon was not even open before Chewbacca was trying to make his way onto the surface of D'Quar to meet an aged Leia, smiling fondly at the sight of the well-worn ship. Her heart slightly tightened at the strong memory of Han Solo, knowing Chewy missed his best friend dearly, just as she did. Her thought was short lived as she was encompassed in Chewy's mass of thick, coarse fur. His scrambled and excited cries drawing the warm attention of everyone nearby. While still in the wookie's arms, Leia smiled as she heard the familiar beeping of R2-D2, following Chewy off of the Falcon, scolding him for getting off the ship before the ramp was all the way down. She laughed to herself and pulled back to look towards the ship, and felt a wave of relief come over her, and the force surrounding them as Rey followed closely after R2, looking more focused, more at peace than when she had last seen Leia and the rest of the resistance.

On the surface, Rey looked as young as ever, but Leia sensed she was full of a greater understanding of the world around her and the force that held everything in balance. Leia knew without a doubt that Luke had been patient and taught Rey as much as he could have in three years. Rey wore a similar cloth shirt and snug pants as she had when she was younger, but she had switched to black, instead of tan, and the collar of her sleeveless top was more refined and sharp looking. On her hip, the lightsaber that belonged once to Anakin, and then Luke; now it was her lightsaber, and it felt good on her belt, like a secure net around her.

Rey grinned widely as she approached Leia and they both found their eyes becoming watery at the overwhelming feeling of the force, as if the force was also happy to see the two friends reunited. Rey wrapped her arms around the older woman and the force grew in intensity, warming their hearts and making Rey feel right at home. As they pulled apart, the hollering of none other than Finn could be heard growing closer and they all looked in his direction.

"You're here! You're back! Are you okay?! What was he like? Was he amazing?! Did he teach you how to levitate things? Can you levitate me?! What did you eat there?—," he babbled, soon to be cut off by Chewy, who cried out again in excitement and picked Finn up off of his feet in an embrace, telling him in wookie to calm down and that Rey was tired from traveling.

Rey giggled to herself and shook her head, "Chewy, put Finn down, he's just happy to see me. And I'm happy to see him," she added, watching the furry creature put Finn down. Finn swallowed his breath and turned to the young Jedi, taking her in for a moment. "Told you we'd see each other again," she said coyly, opening her arms. He grinned and embraced his dearest friend, besides Poe Dameron of course. He didn't realize how long it had been since he had seen Rey, and he felt foolish because he could feel how much she had matured and evolved, in a sense. It was intimidating, almost, but regardless, having her back at the Resistance base in D'Quar was more than wonderful.

"I'm so glad you're back, so is your training done?" He asked, still rattled with a million questions for the striking young woman.

"I'm glad to be back. And my training won't be finished until I can become a Jedi Master…" She seemed dismayed, "and Luke says that to do that, I have to discover how on my own. But I will still have to go back. There's so much to the force, and the Jedi are always learning to be the strongest we can be." She nodded to herself, seeming sure of her goals. Finn simply felt proud that his friend seemed to have grown powerful in the past three years.

"You two, let's go inside, we have food ready and I would bet you're starving," Leia said, gentle as always. Rey's eyes lit up at the sound of a hot meal, and Chewy cried out, upset that Leia hadn't been addressing him about the food. Leia didn't miss a beat, though, adding, "Chewy, you know there is plenty for you too, silly thing!"

The friends followed Leia through the hangar doors near the landing pad and into the base's quarters, through several hallways, and into the dining hall, where many members of the resistance were already enjoying their dinner's. A lot of them turned to show their proper respects to General Leia, and Rey as well, respecting her as one of the Heroes of the Resistance.

"So, how was it?" Finn asked quietly, finding a seat at his favorite table along the wall of the dining hall. Chewy slid in next to him and Rey sitting across from them. Leia sat next to her and smiled peacefully.

"Yes, do tell me Luke is alright?" Leia couldn't help but ask about her brother, whom she had not seen in years and years.

"I never knew I could do so many things, he's been the best master," Rey nodded, "And he says he is sorry he can't be here," she said to Leia. "He misses you too, but you _know_ that," she smiled, referring to Leia feeling the force.

Leia nodded in agreement as a CP unit approached their table, "What will you have?" It asked in a mono-tone voice.

"We'll all have the stew," Leia answered quickly, with a quaint smile. The droid bowed in acknowledgement and scurried off to retrieve their food.

Rey glanced around for a moment with her eyebrow crooked, "Where's Poe?" She turned to Finn in question. The young man opened his mouth for a moment as he processed her question. His brain was still catching up with the fact that Rey was back.

"Poe's been training a new pilot to join the special forces fleet he put together after we destroyed the New Order's superweapon…she just joined a few months ago and she's already learning things Poe hasn't been able to teach any of the other pilots," Finn explained, pressing his lips together. "But it's getting late…he should be finishing up for the day, soon."

Rey raised her eyebrows with interest as Finn eyed the droid coming with their stew and some drinks, his stomach gurgling with hunger.

"Well, I'm glad he's leading the pilots…we need more like him," she played it off, already overwhelmed with the excitement of being back at the base on D'Quar. She turned her attention to her meal and took pleasure in making small chat with her dearest friends. Her training was well worth being away, but she had forgotten the warmth of their presence, and the strength it gave her. It made her feel the force with great intensity, and she felt charged in a sense. It was good to be somewhere that felt like home.

After their meal, Rey found the warmth of a full belly and company of her friends putting her in a sleepy mood, and she was quick to ask Leia where she would be sleeping during her visit. She followed the General through the base to the living quarters, where she was given a large suite, with a living room, bedroom, bathroom, and its own kitchen. The modern, earthy tone set by the furniture put the young Jedi Knight at ease, and her heart at ease. She was in the middle of the living room when Leia cleared her throat, "We're all so glad you're here, Rey. And I'm very fortunate to know such a friend in you. Make yourself at home, there's a lounge for everyone to spend their down time just down the corridor. I'm sure you can find many familiar faces there should you want to say hello. I'm afraid I must attend to some things before I go to bed. Welcome back. And may the force be with you," the General smiled, with a slight bow.

Rey blinked with a thankful look, "and may the force be with you." Leia then turned on her heel and made her way back towards central command, leaving Rey to herself. She supposed she should find Finn, who was with Chewy and R2-D2 back at the Falcon, unloading some things. She walked down the hall, opposite the way they'd come and into the common room of the living quarters. There were several tables and chairs, a snack bar, and a large display, used to play all sorts of entertainment. As she looked around, she heard someone walking quickly into the room from behind her. She spun around quickly to come face-to-face with Poe Dameron.

He seemed surprised to see her standing there as he let out a breath, "Rey! Welcome back!" He pulled her into a welcoming embrace, the smell of his dirty flight suit wafting into her nose. As she hugged him, he caught sight of the person who was behind him. A girl, about her age, with a flight suit on and a helmet under her arm. Poe pulled back with a smile and looked at her, as a father or an uncle might look at his daughter or niece. "So, you're a Jedi Knight now huh?" He asked proudly.

She blushed a little and nodded, "Yes, I am." She felt suddenly reserved, and…shy? She couldn't shake the feeling and it disturbed her. Threw off the balance of her mind.

"Uh, Rey," Poe started, moving out of the way, "Meet Elle Bronson. My apprentice and the future squad leader of the special forces fleet. Elle, meet Rey, my good friend, Jedi Knight, and _hero_ of the Resistance," Poe said with a cheeky grin. He knew how to make Rey feel bashful and reminded him how modest she is. 

"That was quite an introduction," Elle said, her whole appearance radiating confidence. Rey was overwhelmed with how the force held her attention on the pilot. Elle wasn't taller than Rey, but she was fit, and her shoulder length blonde hair and bold blue eyes made Rey feel much smaller than the other woman. Her mouth was curled into a friendly smirk, lined by two plump lips. Rey wasn't sure why she felt so thrown by this human. Why did she feel so out of sync?

Her thought was broken by Elle offering her hand to shake, and Rey took it with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Elle. Going to be a pilot? I am a pilot as well."

"All Jedi are," she teased, nudging the dark haired girl. Poe chuckled and put a hand on a shoulder of each girl.

"Ladies, I hate to have to go, but they're having issues with some of the fleet's ships in the hangar, I've gotta go see what's going on. You two have a good night! Catch ya later Rey!" He called, jogging down one of the hallways towards the hangars.

Elle chuckled and shook her head, nodding in the direction Poe ran off, "He's certainly a character, huh?"

Rey laughed, too, "no more than Finn is. He nearly fainted when I came back. The poor guy is like a brother to me though, honestly. It makes me a little guilty for him having a crush. I know it because of the force," she explained.

Elle shot her a look as she plopped down on one of the long, white and orange sofas, her helmet on the ground. Rey followed and joined her, sitting across from her. "You know because you're a woman," Elle smirked, again causing a jolt in Rey's focus.

"I suppose so…but I dunno…boys are…" she trailed off, looking off to the side.

"Useless?" Elle joked putting her feet up, with a laugh.

"Aren't they?" Rey laughed, too, and shook her head. "Ugh…I guess I haven't even seen anyone really in three years. Except for Chewbacca, R2, and Master Luke."

"So it's true?" Elle asked, her voice becoming excited.

"Is what true?" Rey asked bashfully, placing her light saber on her lap and examining it fondly.

"That _the_ Luke Skywalker trained you to be a Jedi Knight?" Elle asked, eyeing the weapon in Rey's lap.

Rey nodded softly, "That I am," she looked at Elle with a soft smile, "I feel so strong now. It feels like I had always known what to do but I just never knew how to access that part of me."

"I'm no Jedi…but that's how I feel when I fly. I feel like my hands and feet just know where to go and I know when to act. I love it." Elle described her feelings with passion and it was evident in the way the force resonated in her words. She was scarily similar feeling to Leia, speaking with purpose and motivation. Elle was certainly driven.

"What do you fly?" Rey asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"An X-wing, of course," the blonde smirked, "who do you think I am?" She joked.

"I fly the Millennium Falcon," Rey smiled, feeling proud to say that it was her ship now.

Elle's eyes sparkled like a child listening to a good bedtime story, "Could I maybe…see it?"

"Of course, come on, I bet Finn and Chewy are still there. Those two goofs are so easily distracted." Rey motioned for Elle to follow her. "Maybe if I'm feeling super nice, we can take the Falcon for a flight aroung D'Quar," Rey said over her shoulder. Why did she want to flirt with Elle? What was so different about her? Maybe she had just been lonely through her years of training. On the other hand, she wasn't trained to read people's feelings for nothing. She could _feel_ the force drawing her towards the beautiful pilot. She just couldn't see why yet.


End file.
